Transcripts/Wonderbolts Academy
:Pinkie Pie:Ooooh! I wish the mailpony would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I'm not nervous at all! When I get into the Wonderbolt Academy... :Pinkie Pie: IF you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! :Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, it's in the bag! :Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! :Applejack: She is the best flyer in Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: In Ponyville? I'm probably the best flier in all of Equestria. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made me a Wonderbolt on the first day. :Mailpony: Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: I... didn't get in. :Pinkie Pie: GASP :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! You guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in! :Pinkie Pie: I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... thanks? Pinkie Pie? I kinda need to get going. :Pinkie Pie: Okay. I'm done! :Rainbow Dash: The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to show off my stuff! See you guys in a week! :Applejack: Good luck! :Rainbow Dash: Won't need it! :Pinkie Pie: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE! Do you think she heard me? : :Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! This is gonna be sweet! :Spitfire: Well lookie what we got here. Betcha all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya? :All pegasi: Yes ma'am! :Spitfire: Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer? :All pegasi: Yes ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you. YOU DON'T! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt! Still think you're something special? :Cloudchaser: No ma'am! :Spitfire: Snowflake Ya think you're hot stuff? Rainbow Dash You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You probably quit after the first day! :Rainbow Dash: No ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am! :Spitfire: Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flypole without getting winded. :Lightning Dust: Try me, ma'am. :Spitfire: What's that? :Lightning Dust: Let me show you what I've got, ma'am. :Spitfire: Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh? :Lightning Dust: Yes ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! NOW! whistle :Spitfire: Lap four-hundred ninety-nine! :Rainbow Dash: One more lap to go! :Lightning Dust: You're on! :Spitfire: Five hundred! screech Not bad! For a couple of newbies... :Lightning Dust: Name's Lightning Dust. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash! :Lightning Dust: Wanna grab some lunch in the mess hall? :Rainbow Dash: Definitely. :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't been gone twenty-four hours yet. Give her a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Princess Celestia's got her working on some new spells! :Pinkie Pie: New spells, huh? Okay! Wait! If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter and then she might worry it got lost and if she's worried about her letter she'll get distracted, and if she's distracted then she won't do well at the academy, and if she doesn't do well at the academy, then she'll get kicked out and if she gets kicked out, she'll never be allowed to be a Wonderbolt, and if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, all her dreams will be crushed! And it will be all... my... FAULT! :Applejack: So in other words, you're stickin' by the mailbox. :Pinkie Pie: Yep! :Applejack: Suit yourself. :Spitfire: The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world. But spinouts can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quick. This... is the Dizzitron. It's gonna make you very, I repeat, very dizzy. Your task is to try and recover, and fly straight again. As soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. Now, who's first? You. You're up. :Cadet #2: Me? :credits Category:Season 3 transcripts